Superstitions
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A piece of pointless sisterly fluff featuring Colette and Sheena, set after the game on the night before Lloyd and Colette get married.


A random piece of fluff set after the game featuring Colette and Sheena. Set on the night before Colette and Lloyd get married.

Warning: this fic contains a discussion in which there arementions of what married couples do on their wedding night but nothing so detailed/explicit that I thought this needed an M rating, it's just a girlie-chat kinda thing.

Thank you to Urby who inspired me to write this by asking for me to write more of the side of Sheena seen in "Exhaustion" and discussing wedding traditions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. As far as I'm aware Namco own it.

* * *

Sheena frowned and raised her head up from her pillow a little as she heard Colette cursing, shifting around, thumping her pillow and generally being restless for the umpteenth time that night. 

"What's wrong?" the summoner asked.

"Stupid tradition, how am I supposed to sleep when I've gotten so used to him being beside me every night?" Colette growled, thumping her pillow again for good measure.

"Here, budge over," Sheena said as she got up from her bed. The little angel seemed puzzled but did as she was instructed, a look of understanding crossing her face as Sheena got in beside her.

"Thank you," she said, snuggling up to the older woman.

"Well I'm not going to get any sleep tonight if you keep moving around and cursing all night am I?" Sheena replied, rearranging the blanket so it was more comfortable.

"Will you please just settle and go to sleep?" she asked in a mock annoyed tone as Colette continued to wriggle around trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Sorry, it's just that you're more lumpy than he is," the little angel said.

"I should hope I am," Sheena laughed, wrapping her arms around Colette as she finally settled.

"That's better, much more cozy," the blonde said, closing her eyes.

"So, what's it feel like? To think that by this time tomorrow you two will be married?" the summoner asked.

"Nice. Not that it will change a lot really, but yeah, it'll be special to be his wife," Colette replied, a contented smile on her face.

"You sure you're not nervous about anything?" the dark haired woman asked.

"After all we've been through you'd think I'd be nervous about tomorrow? Why would I be nervous about saying that I love Lloyd and always want to be with him in front of the people we care about?" Colette asked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe you might be worried about, say, if you've got everything you need to wear tomorrow here, or if there's still a stitch left to finish on your outfit just before you go, things like that," Sheena replied.

"Nope, I'm sure everything will be fine," the little angel nodded slightly then nuzzled the pillow. "Night".

Sheena was just drifting off to sleep when a quiet voice brought her out of her dozy state.

"Hey, Sheena?" Colette said softly.

"What?" the summoner replied sleepily.

"Are you sure you packed a needle and thread for finishing the hem on my outfit tomorrow?" the little angel asked. Sheena chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure. And I'm sure we packed everything you need for good luck too so don't worry about that. And I told Zelos that he had to remember everything he was supposed to do and bring otherwise he'd be in so much trouble, so don't worry about anything the best man's supposed to do. Why you'd call that idiot a "best man" I don't know but he won't let you guys down," the older woman said reassuringly, chuckling a little about her joke about Zelos being the best man.

"So many traditions about making sure to wear this or to do or not do that, it's silly. Especially this one about not being able to see each other before the wedding day. I miss Lloyd," Colette said quietly after a moment.

"You only saw him yesterday. Besides, you'll get to spend all day with him tomorrow. You'll get to laugh at him when he pulls that silly face he pulls sometimes when he sees how pretty you look, you'll get to make a nice, special promise to him, snog him in front of lots of people, dance with him, enjoy a party with him and when the party's over..." Sheena said.

"Yes, thank you, I know what'll happen after that," Colette interrupted, giggling and blushing slightly. She wasn't as shy as she had once been when Sheena used to tease her about things like that but would still giggle when the summoner mentioned such things.

"Well, make sure you do, you know technically the marriage isn't valid if you two don't…" the dark haired woman said.

"Yes yes, thank you, I said I knew about that didn't I?" Colette interrupted again, laughing as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Just making sure you do. I mean you're so sweet and innocent so," Sheena sniggered.

"Remind me again, does the stalk bring babies or do you find them under gooseberry bushes?" Colette asked in a deadpan tone, managing to stay quiet for a few seconds before laughing with Sheena.

"Uh oh," the summoner mumbled once their giggling had quietened, using such a serious tone that she convinced Colette that something was genuinely wrong.

"What? What? You didn't forget to pack something did you?" the little blonde asked in a worried tone.

"The thought of you two having children, it's scary!" Sheena said, using a mock frightened tone. She burst out laughing as Colette thumped her arm.

"You're horrible for teasing me you are," Colette said, pretending to be upset as she turned away from the summoner. "I'm half expecting you to start singing some childish playground song you know."

Sheena cleared her throat and drew a dramatic breath.

"Lloyd and Colette sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s..." she started chanting then made a muffled "oomph" noise as Colette whacked her with a pillow.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me and supporting me right now, not winding me up," the little angel said, blowing a raspberry at the summoner as she put the pillow back on the bed and rested her head on it.

"I can see it now, you'll turn up tomorrow all bleary eyed, bags under your eyes, yawning like crazy and Lloyd'll say to me 'are you the one who kept my fiancée up all night and made her so tired that she looks really ugly now?'". Sheena chuckled.

"Please, you know what Lloyd's like, he'd never call me ugly," Colette laughed.

"Ah, bother, why didn't you tell me that sooner, you could have saved me a lot of hassle, spending all that time and energy making you a nice outfit to get married in when I could have just cut a neck hole and two arm holes out of a sack," the older woman said in a deadpan voice, making Colette laugh.

"There's probably some superstition about getting married in a sack," the blonde rolled her eyes, remembering the large list of traditions and superstitions everyone had reminded her of as the wedding had been planned.

"Actually, now that you mention that..." Sheena said in a tone that indicated she was remembering something.

"Oh no, if there is I don't want to know. I've heard enough about silly superstitions for now, for forever I think actually," Colette groaned, shaking her head.

"Alright then, but when you find yourself needing that piece of information to save your life don't come crying to me asking me about it, it'll be your fault for not listening now," the summoner said in a deadpan tone.

"Shut up," the little angel laughed.

"Telling me to shut up, charming, anyone would think something important's happening tomorrow and that we should all treat you like some special princess for the day, following all your orders," Sheena mumbled playfully then laughed as Colette hit her with a pillow again.

"Goodnight Sheena," the blonde said as she closed her eyes and snuggled up to the summoner.

"Alright, alright, I'll be quiet now. But one last thing before we go to sleep. Are you sure you know what you're supposed to do tomorrow night with Lloyd after the reception? I mean you won't get a chance to ask me about it tomorrow and it is import..aahh!" the older woman yelped as Colette, sniggering, shoved her out of the bed.


End file.
